


close your eyes

by threediadems



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, ini kotor-kotoran doang, yeah they be ewe-ing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threediadems/pseuds/threediadems
Summary: cho seungyoun itu mafia. punya harta, punya segalanya. lalu hangyul ada disana untuk jadi pelengkap semuanya.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 7





	close your eyes

hangyul tersentak ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah menyelimuti putingnya yang sudah tegang mengeras.

lidah seungyoun, seorang yakuza nomer satu bertato pistol yang berkali-kali datang ke bar hanya untuk bertemu dengannya dan ‘memakai jasanya’, begitu lihai menari, begitu luwes bermain di sekitar dada kiri hangyul yang sudah ditelanjangi.

hangyul suka permainannya.

hangyul suka dipakai. 

karena hanya dengan cara ini ia bisa mendapatkan uang. enam hari dalam seminggu, pagi dan malam dari senin ke sabtu, hari-harinya ia dedikasikan penuh untuk pekerjaan kotor tersebut. 

seungyoun boleh jadi hanya satu dari sekian puluh. ia bukanlah yang pertama kali memakai jasa hangyul. namun yakuza yang satu ini adalah satu-satunya golongan elit yang paling berani menukar jasanya dengan cek berseri. 

hangyul mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menjaga kepala seungyoun agar tetap ada di sana, tetapi borgol di pergelangan tangannya mencegahnya untuk bergerak bebas. hangyul mengerang dengan gelisah ketika bibirnya dipagut, lalu ia mencoba melihat dari balik penutup matanya.

“aㅡargh sialㅡ seungyounㅡ”

“panggil aku master.”

katanya, seungyoun ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru dengannya. ketika ia masuk ke kamar hotelㅡkelas suite, tentu sajaㅡseungyoun langsung mengeluarkan penutup mata yang khusus ia pesan hari sebelumnya. 

warnanya merah, bentuknya ber-renda, yang satu ini ide jinhyuk. karena warna merah selalu dikaitkan dengan delusi akan hasrat untuk saling memberi senang. rasanya candu serperti sedang terbang di antara awan. renda, karena jinhyuk ingin hangyul tampak lebih memikat di mata bosnya.

hangyul setuju. ia membiarkan dirinya diborgol ke tempat tidur dan dibuat patuh.

dari semua hal yang telah mereka lakukan bersama, yang satu ini membutuhkan kepercayaan paling besar. hangyul tidak akan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan seungyoun padanya karena seungyoun enggan memberikan peringatan. 

hangyul sempat melihat ada seutas rantai yang terhubung dengan sebuah choker hitam, seungyoun meletakkannya di meja dekat tempat tidur. disebelahnya ada sebuah cambuk, dan vibrator, warnanya senada. 

semua orang yang jasanya pernah dipakai seungyoun akan langsung tahu bahwa tuan-nya ini hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang praktis, well, vibrator dan cambuk menjelaskan semuanya.

sex tidak pernah butuh prosedur. namun seungyoun punya permainan yang ritmenya selalu ia atur.

pertama, seungyoun akan membuat hangyul memasukkan vibrator, atau buttplug ke dalam lubang kenikmatannya. dua, ketika hangyul mengeluarkan suara erangan yang terlalu keras, seungyoun akan memberikan sedikit hukuman berupa cambukkan di bokongnya.

hangyul suka dibuat patuh.

hangyul suka ketika ia diperlakukan seperti itu.

kemudian sesuatu yang dingin mengalir di dadanya, membuat tubuh hangyul makin menggelinjang minta dibuat enak. lagi-lagi ia bisa merasakan lidah seungyoun menari-nari di setiap jengkal kulitnya. 

bibir hangyul yang mulai bengkak karena terus menerus dicumbu kembali seungyoun ciumi dengan dalam. seungyoun sesekali meninggalkan beberapa gigitan lembut yang kemudian hangyul balas dengan hisapan-hisapan kecil di bibirnya sendiri. tidak ada yang berusaha memenangkan dominasi, karena hangyul tahu diri disini seungyoun-lah yang punya kendali.

hangyul bisa merasakan anggur di tenggorokannya, lalu ia terkekeh. “kalau diberi anggur begini, apa tubuhku rasanya jadi lebih enak?"

seungyoun menarik kepalanya mundur untuk menjilat leher hangyul sekali lagi. “tidak juga, sensasinya saja yang berbeda."

satu botol anggur dituangkan kembali di atas kemaluan hangyul yang membuatnya kembali tersentak kaget, “hey yakuza!"

seungyoun hanya tertawa sebelum mengambil kejantanan hangyul untuk ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. hangyul mendesis, pinggulnya reflek maju mengikuti irama permainan seungyoun. 

hangyul memutuskan bahwa lain kali mereka melakukan ini, seungyoun akan menjadi orang yang diborgol dan ditutup matanya.


End file.
